


From a Drunk Confession

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cock Tease, Couch Sex, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hot, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rating: M, Sexy Times, Smut, Teasing, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Bin noticed Myungjun's sudden change of actions toward him whenever they're left alone because of a drunk confession Bin had forgotten but oh well, Myungjun didn't and even made his confession come true.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Kudos: 10





	From a Drunk Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested a Myungbin but no certain scenario so~ you know I love teasing 😚 enjoy!

Bin noticed something in Myungjun change after drinking with the group last week. Maybe he was imagining it but lately, Myungjun seems to be a little more flirty than he usually is. Just like now, Myungjun is sitting comfortably, legs apart across Bin, a table in between them in their living room with his attention on his phone. He's wearing a very thin white sando that lands an inch above his knee, he doesn't wear this at their dorm when the members are around yet whenever it's just the two of them, this is how he looks. He matches this sando with a very tight boxer and when I say tight, it means the outline of his cock is very, VERY, visible that Bin couldn't help stare when his hyung moves.

"You're staring, Binnie." Myungjun smirked, putting down his phone and crossing his legs.

"H-huh?" Bin shook his head and looked away "I wasn't." 

Myungjun stood up and walked closer to Bin who was struggling to keep his hormones down, Bin picked up a book and covered his face pretending to read but Myungjun could just chuckle and got the book out of his hand turning it upside down and put it back.

"Why are you panicking? It's just me." 

"W-who says I'm panicking?" Bin tried to force a laugh not even sparing Myungjun a glance

"Your actions." 

Myungjun sat on the edge of the table on Bin's end with his legs crossed putting down whatever book Bin was holding and flashed him a flirty smile.

"H-hyung, w-what the hell.. I'm reading—"

"Are you?" Myungjun eyed Bin and moved his face closer to the younger, staring straight in his eyes.

"Y-yes!" Bin gulped as his hyung nodded slowly pretending to believe him and sat straight making the younger's gaze fall on down on Myungjun's crotch area.

Myungjun reached for his chin and tilted it up for Bin to look at him. "Your eyes keeps on looking down. Wanna see it?"

"H-hyung! D-don't be ridiculous!" Bin stuttered ignoring the fact that his own cock is slowly coming to life.

"Oh please, Binnie. Do you really think I don't notice the way you stare at my body when we're alone?" Myungjun let out a soft laugh "Do you really think I don't feel your hands on my plump little ass whenever we stand to take pictures or play around the members?" He stood up slowly, inching his face to Bin, blowing cool air on the younger's neck. "Do you really think I don't notice the way you lowkey brush the back of your hand on my crotch when you get a chance?" 

"I—" Bin was dumbfounded "I'm sorry— I"

"Shh, save your apologies. I won't lie to you Binnie, you turn me on. Now I'll ask you again." He sat back and offered once more with a slight smirk on his face. "Do you want to see it? Touch it? Play with it?" 

Bin lowered his head and mumbled under his breath. "Y-yes.."

"Hmm, I guess you don't want to. Okay, I'll let you be!" Myungjun stood up attempting to leave. "I need to hear it loud and clear, sweetheart."

"Y-yes, Hyung! I.. I want to.." Bin hurriedly said making the smaller laugh. 

"Move to the bigger couch and pull your pants down. Your choice if you'll remove your boxers too." Myungjun ordered as he went to the kitchen to drink some water, he leaned on the counter as he watched Bin removing his joggers and quickly doing what Myungjun ordered him to.

"H-hyung?" Bin called "I'm ready.."

"You are, aren't you?" Myungjun nodded and put down his glass on the sink. He walked closer to Bin and sat on his lap. They're facing each other yet Bin couldn't look at his hyung in the eyes.

"You good with me kissing you?" Myungjun asked, Bin nodded which made Myungjun click his tongue. "I need to hear you, Bin."

"Yes.. kissing is fine.. you can kiss me.." Bin said making his hyung smile.

"That's my dongsaeng." 

Myungjun leaned place a soft kiss on Bin's lips, his small pretty hands laying on top if Bin's broad chest as the younger's hand are resting on the smaller's waist. Myungjun slowly moves his hips sensually, trying to get himself hard so that Bin could play with him. Their kisses started to have tongues and later on, Bin started to lower down his kisses. Myungjun titled his head giving Bin an easy access for him to kiss his neck, soft purrs and whimpers came out of the older's lips as Bin gave attention to his sweet spot.

"You can pull my boxers down now, Bin. I'm half hard." Myungjun whispered

Bin having strong arms carried Myungjun and shifted him on his lap, he made Myungjun lay on his arms like a baby with his legs above some pillows. He also had pillows for Myungjun's head just incase he needed to use both of his hands to stimulate his hyung. 

"Are you comfortable, hyung?" Bin asked when both of them have settled.

"Yes, now go and do what you want with me." 

Bin nodded and pulled down his hyung's boxers revealing a half hard cock. It was smoother and his balls were plump than what he imagined them to be. He held his hyung's cock for the first time and when Myungjun felt the warm hands of Bin wrap around him, he hissed. 

"You okay, hyung?" Bin turned to him and saw Myungjun biting his lip.

"I am, don't worry about me. I'll tell you to stop if it gets uncomfortable." Myungjun assured him.

He nodded and continued feeling his hyung. Bin's rough hands turned Myungjun on as he felt him when he massaged the older's balls, Bin stared in awe as he watched Myungjun's cock turn hard. He watched it grow thicker andturn red while stroking him until his hyung started to form a bead of precum on his slit.

"Hyung look, you're leaking." Bin grinned as he brushed his thumb across the slit making Myungjun grunt loud and buck his hips.

"You liked that hyung?" Bin did it again to see another reaction from him which he was successful of.

"S-stop teasing." The older breathed. 

Bin nodded and continued stroking Myungjun's cock. For about a month now, Bin really wanted to do this to him, he just couldn't risk it as they were members, what if they get all awkward with each other, how will they perform and show some fanservice to fans if they aren't in good terms. So he was really surprised AND happy when his hyung was the first to move.

"Bin, t-tighter.. I want it tight.." Myungjun reached for Bin's hands, holding it and squeezing it more to get the tightness he wants. "Choke my cock, Bin. I want it real tight." 

Myungjun's lewd expression sent shivers down the younger's spine, he felt his own cock flinch. 

"I felt that." Myungjun chuckled

"Y-yah!" Bin replied embarrassed, he stroke Myungjun's cock tighter as he likes making him arc his back, strings of precum dripping out of his cock.

Bin pinched it's tip having Myungjun moan and sit so suddenly. "F-fuck— I–" 

Seeing this reaction from Myungjun made Bin want to do it more so he did, he pinched it hard using his thumb and middle finger, his pointer finger playing with his slit spreading the precum that keeps on seeping out of it. Myungjun couldn't stop squirming with what Bin was doing. He feels as if a faint volt of electricity is running inside him nonstop.

"B-BIN FUCK—" 

"Like it hyung?"

"I-isn't it fucking obvIOUS OH GOD FUCK DONT—" Myungjun squirmed even more when Bin decided to use his palm to stimulate his tip.

The younger brought his right hand to feel the older's nipples and it made Myungjun whine as he both feels it in his nipple and tip. It was his most sensitive parts, he didn't tell it to Bin but now that Bin found it, he knew he wouldn't last long, considering how good Bin is in handling his cock. He'd be proud of himself if he can hold it for thirty more minutes.

"Hyung, you're shaking, your toes are curling and your cock is throbbing.."

"M-mm b-in—h-hnhm—" Myungjun couldn't find his words, his head was floating. He felt Bin roll his nipples in between his fingers eliciting another whine from his lips.

"Oh.. nipples are your sensitive spot.." Bin grinned bringing his right hand on his mouth, Myungjun watched his dongsaeng suck on his finger while his left hand massages his balls and giving it a hard squeeze from time to time.

Bin lifted the older's shirt revealing his body, nipples red and perked. His cold wet fingers sliding on to both of his nipples alternately. 

Myungjun was out of words, he didn't expect Bin to be this good, but feeling how tender Bin's hands are even with his strong stature made him think that he'd look for his touch every once in a while from now on. In the middle of his thoughts, Bin stopped playing with his nipples and turned his attention to his hyung's cock, his right started to pump his length while his left massages his balls, his thumbs working wonders, one stimulating his frenulum and one pressing his scrotum. Loud moans and whimpers are the only thing you could hear inside the dorm.

"Hyung there's so much coming out of you, are you getting close?" Bin asked the obvious with a hint of smirk in his voice knowing how he made his hyung writher and whine under his touch.

"Hmmngg— hhhhh— b-bin binnie— h-ahhh–" whines and whimpers didn't stop escaping from the olders lips, his back is all arched and you can see how strong Myungjun's spasms are. 

"Tell me when you're cumming hyung, like you said we should speak loud and clear" Bin teased slowing down his pace making Myungjun tear up, he was so close then, he just couldn't get himself to speak because all that comes out are moans, grunts, whines and whimpers. 

"Cum—hnngg p-leas—hngmm" Myungjun managed to squeak

"I can't understand you, Hyung.. should I stop? Am I doing it wrong?" Myungjun shook his head intensely, Bin wasn't doing it wrong he was fucking amazing that he left Myungjun speechless. 

"F-FUCK NO— b-BIN! p-please—" Myungjun thrust his hips to Bin's hand making the younger chuckle.

"I'm kidding. Let's finish you off." Myungjun sighed of relief when Bin said this and continued bringing him to the edge.

"B-bin im close— dont stop, please oh god PLEASE BIN DON'T YOU DARE STOP—" Myungjun warned as his hand grips on Bin's arms and the couch's sheet.

"OH FUCK OH GOD FUCK— MOON BIN—"

"Shoot, Hyung. Cum on your chest." Bin pointed his cock toward his chest and stroke it fast.

Myungjun let out a long loud whine as he came in his chest, some of it reaching is cheek, his whole body was shaking and his balls were throbbing and spasming in Bin's hands. He grunted and spurted some more cum and let his weight fall on Bin's legs.

Bin watched Myungjun come down from his high, his chest heaving obviously and eyes shut.

"Are you alright, hyung?" He asked in a caring tone, reaching out the tissues beside them and wiping the cum off of Myungjun's chest

"Y-yeah, never better." Myungjun smiled making Bin chuckle.

"Why did you think of doing this hyung? I mean, sure I did flirt for a while, stare at you, touch your ass sometimes but how were you sure that I wanted to do this?" Bin helped Myungjun sit properly, letting him lean on the sofa's backrest. Myungjun turned to Bin with a bright flirty smile and answered

"Because the last time we drank together with the members you confessed to me saying you find me cute and attractive and you wanted to jerk me off and make me whine in your hands. Who am I to say no to that?" 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @eggmyung and request at my cc if you feel like it! Add some scenarios so I can base it on what u want 😚😚


End file.
